Rain Drops on Roses
by sain-kookie
Summary: All Sora wanted was an adventure away from his duties and worries from being a prince.But when he came across a cave that seems to lead into the realm of darkness,would he dare enter in order to escape all his worries? RikuXSora Main ,AxelXRoxas,LeonXClou
1. Prolouge

This is my first story so please be nice, the beginning maybe a bit boring but hold on to your hats an glasses cuz this rest of the story will probably kick ass

This is my first story so please be nice, the beginning maybe a bit boring but hold on to your hats an glasses cuz this rest of the story will probably kick ass!

* * *

Doors always seem to lead you somewhere. Either to a closet to hide in or to a room filled with hidden treasures. But what if there were doors that could take you away from home to places with hidden adventures and wonders that never seem to end? It would be filled with evil lurking every where, always battling against the light… that door would be to the Kingdom Hearts, where there are doors to darkness and adventure.

Long ago in the Kingdom Hearts, the doors that lead to all the evil or darkness (A/N: the darkness or evil is actually the Heartless and Nobodies) to the worlds were closed thanks to the keyblade wielders from the light and darkness. Together they could destroy anything in their way. But in order to close the door, the dark wielder had to be on the inside of the door, along with the rest of the evil. The light stayed on the outside in order to keep any other evil at rest. As soon as the doors that lead to all the evil were closed, the light soon disappeared.

Years have past and every world was still at peace, but then one man, who's heart was started to be corrupted with evil, tried to open the doors to the darkness. His name was Ansem and was known through out the realms in Kingdom Hearts. He was executed after his trial and his research was found talking about the dark and light keyblade wielders. The research showed all the wielders moves and tactics, which the kings and rulers of the realms began to use for their own reasons. But what seemed to surprise the rulers was the fact that one of their own villagers or family members could be the key, or the light keyblade wielder's reincarnation. Realms all over the place began to put their own villages in danger in order to see if the key was among them. This only lead to the hearts of many to be filled with evil, and soon it was difficult to tell who was to be trusted. Then, because of all the darkness in the hearts of most citizens in the Kingdom Hearts, the doors to the darkness began to open and fill the realms again.

* * *

Sain-Kookie: please be as nice as you can in your reviews cuz then i won't have to care either way! If I can at least get five reviews after I upload each chapter, I'll be happy and you'll get a bunny or a cat if you do…just like this one and a kookie! **(:)**

****

**( )( )**

(")(")

Sryy if I don't upload soon (which I will cuz I'm almost done with the next chapter, just procastinators meet tomorrow so I have to go now…


	2. Caving Into Emotions

The young prince of the Realm of Destiny Islands roamed

Sain-Kookie: Sorry it took so long to update, I just decided to change the outline of the story cuz it seemed too…boring to me. Oh well, I doesn't matter any more just read the freakin' story and the review cuz I said so! -'

Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! The story will be explained more throughout the chapters so you have to read & review in order to find out what will happen! -

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

-Thinking-

-- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -

**Ratings:** Yelling, anger, and curiosity that the killed the cat (see, it wasn't me!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the idea of the story!

* * *

The prince of Destiny Islands roamed through the large garden path as he walked to the beach, looking for an adventure for the day.

The young prince was named Sora and was rather small for a boy of his age (1). He had deep pools of sky blue eyes that were clearer and even more cauterizing than the most beautiful skies that they looked like two rare azure gems. His hair seemed like soft cinnamon spike that were gravity defying, which looked like they broke every physical law (A/N: Sora's sooo cute that he himself seems physically impossible!). Sora's face was small and round like a child and seemed to hold his innocence. He had tan skin, which isn't very odd since he lives on an island. His smile could brighten anyone up. And of course today his grin didn't seem to falter since, after, all it was his fourteenth birthday.

Sora was just thrilled at the thought of being let out the castle walls without any annoying guards following him (2). His father, Cid, had allowed him a bit more freedom since he decided he was old enough. Sora kept repeating the moment over and over again, never feeling so happy in his life.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --

_Flash back_

_Sora was in his room, which had a great view of the beach and ocean, when the guards outside his bedroom door (A/N: Just for kicks, Tidus and Wakka are the guards) knocked._

"_Your Highness, your father wishes to speak to you."_

"_I'll be their in a minute Tidus."_

_Sora put down his painting supplies and cleaned himself off a bit. He then opened the door and stepped out to be greeted by his two guards, who were also two of his greatest friends. He gave them both his trademark grin which silently told them he was ready to leave. As he pace through the halls of the castle that he could call home, Sora wonder what his father would want to tell him. Before he had a chance to get any ideas they reached the doors to his father chamber. Sora silently went up to the cold, still handles of the door. Hesitantly, he grabbed and turned the handles and then entered the hushed chamber. He closed the doors behind him as he walked to his father's throne._

"_Father, you call?"_

"_Yes Sora…it seems your fourteenth birthday has arrived and you seem as glee and happy as the day you were born. In a way that surprises me after all the things that have seemed to happen over the past few years (3)…" Cid's voice seemed to trail off until Sora started to talk._

_Smiling he stated, "It's okay, it's nothing time can't fix."_

_Cid looked at his young son and got off the throne. He walked up to Sora and ruffled his cinnamon locks. Sora looked up at his father with his blue innocent eyes filled with joy. _

_Cid's expression softened and he look at his son with a sorta sad look in his eyes. He then placed a hand on Sora's shoulder._

"_Sora, I think its time you got to explore the palace and beach on your own. You are old enough, unless you think ya aren't up to the risk?" Cid had a small smile on his face as he saw Sora pout and cross his arms across his chest like a small child._

"_I can take care of myself perfectly fine father."_

_Cid laughed at his son's attics. He ruffled Sora's hair once again and sent him off so he could explore. Sora smiled and his eyes seemed even shine even brighter with joy that Cid couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty at the same time for what he didn't tell his son. Sora merrily walked to the door and opened the door, but then he stopped. He turned around and gave his father a very happy laugh and smiled._

"_Thanks dad for trusting me!" Sora walked out and closed the door. He was slightly surprised not to find his guards waiting for him as they usually do. Then he thought that his father might have told them about this already. Happily he walked through the halls of his home until he reached the door that lead to the castle's garden, which would eventually lead to the beach. Sora opened the door and began walking down the path that leads to through the garden._

_End of Flashback_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sora soon noticed he had stopped in front of a small clearing, if you could call it that. It was more of where the trees and bushes weren't so clustered together that you could actually walk through them. Sora's curiosity took the better of him and he decided to explore since he had the chance. But he knew he had to hurry cause he still had to take his sword fighting lessons, everyone knew how to sword fight since they might be the key. It was practically a law that you had to know have to know the basics of sword fighting.

To Sora it was a bit silly that you where force to learn to sword fight all because the power of the keyblade, not that he didn't want to own one too. Sora always daydreamed of being the key and having a keyblade cause then his father might think he doesn't need protection, not that he didn't mind his father being worried over him even though he was the best swords fighter in his realm…Then again, he wouldn't be the best swords fighter if his father didn't get the one of the best warrior he could find to teach him. Sora noticed he walked conveniently by the beach, but knew he was at least ten minutes from the small clearing. As Sora walked he noticed a cliff…or a, err, giant boulder sticking out of the ground which makes it look like a small cliff.

-That is one weird looking rock…err, cliff. What ever- thought Sora as he approached and began observing the rock. It was as he got closer that Sora noticed there was a cave entrance that was sorta being blocked be all the trees and bushes. To be exact, because of the there were so many trees and bushes the cave entrance actually seemed to be the shadow of all the plants around it.

-That's weird. It's as if the trees and bushes were purposely put there to make it so know one would go in there… I wonder what's inside-

Sora was about to enter the cave when he heard his name being called out by his teacher. Looking at the cave once more, he turned around and walked toward the clearing that lead to back to the path. Though, as he walked away from the cave he was unaware of a pair of eyes that were looking at Sora.

"You look like and reek of pure innocence… it seems the key to our victory over the Kingdom of Hearts is closer that we think." The voice soon vanished and the door to the darkness was opened. Whispers could be heard in the cave as a group of… nobodies came to a small meeting.

--

Mean While with Sora

Sora happily walked out of the clearing and remembered where it was so he could always come to explore the castle's hidden beach. He then walked to the courtyard were he was meet with Seifer, his teacher (4). Sora ran up to him and gave him the best smile and his best face expression #74, which said 'I-am-cute-and-innocent-so-please-forgive-me-and-don't-punish-me.' Seifer knew this and laughed at Sora's childish attics.

Shaking his head he said, "Sora you're so predictable, the minute your dad let's you off is leash you run off and come late for practice."

"Umm, sorry I'm late? Woof, woof; I can do tricks to!" While talking Sora put up his hand in front his chest like paws and began acting like a dog. He stopped and then started laughing. Seifer couldn't help but join in. Tidus and Wakka came to help Sora in his lesson, but they couldn't help but wonder what Sora did this time that made Seifer and himself to be practically rolling on the ground.

"Sora what did you do this time?"

"Uhhh, funny story Tidus… Well, you see I was sorta late for my lessons so Seifer started talking about the fact that my father is letting me go on my own almost everywhere, then leashes and I was a dog and we laughed. Ha, ha?" Tidus and Wakka looked at each other and started laughing.

Sora thought they were laughing at him and started to pout when he gave face expression #23, which just says 'you-just-kicked-a-cute-innocent-puppy-which-was-acctually-mine!'

"Aw, Sora! Don't give us that look. Suck it up like a man…even if you aren't one." Everyone there besides Sora was laughing.

"Hey! That's not true and if you say that again Tidus, I'll make sure Selphie knows it was you who stole her Boston Cream Pie and sold it at the market for a box of cookies, 3 waffles, 7 toaster strudels and 5 cans of Monster!"

With that remark, Tidus paled and shut his mouth. Every one knew how crazy Selphie was about her pies, and no one wanted to repeat that incident that happened 3 years ago before Sora's eleventh birthday… Sora shivered and began his lessons with his friends. About an hour later Sora was done with his training so he went to his room and freshened up. He looked at his painting and decided he should finish it and since the sun was setting, it would look great with his painting of the beach. By the time he finish the sun was gone and it was already night time. As Sora was cleaning the paints up, there was a knock at his door for the second time that day.

"Come in," was all Sora said as he was wiping his hand off with a rag. The door opened and his father came in. His face had a serious look but also held a bit of guilt, which was barely noticeable. But Sora knowing his father well saw it and wondered what was going on.

"Son, there was one thing I forgot to mention… I am going to get you married off in a few years to the son of the ruler in Twilight Town." Cid stood there waiting for Sora's reaction, hoping for the best. Sora was just looking at him wide-eyed, letting the news be completely taken in by his brain. Once it did, he started getting upset.

"Is that why you let me go on my own without my personal guards following my everywhere, because I only have a few more years before I lose what little freedom I have!?" yelled Sora with tears in his eyes. Hoping his father would say something to prove him wrong, Sora stood there waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he ran out his room and to the garden.

Sora kept running looking for the clearing that he found earlier, but since it was already night time made the task ever more difficult. Soon Sora found the clearing and entered. He hurried to find the cave he was going to explore earlier thinking it would be a great place to relax and not have to think about what his father said. Sora came to a stop as he saw the cave entrance. Wiping off whatever tears he had left, he started walking in but notice there a cool breeze coming from the inside of the cave. Looking for something to cover himself in, he found a conveniently placed back coat on a tree (A/N: imagine the Organization XIII coats.) Deciding it was better than nothing Sora tried it on and found it fit him perfectly. Sora then entered the cave and was then surrounded by total darkness, unaware of the eyes looking at him momentarily before they disappeared into the darkness from which they came from.

* * *

Sain-Kookie: Well, there you have it, I'll finish the next chapter soon, but I still want reviews… Even if they are insulting, but I wouldn't care cuz to me every insult is just an awesome way to say a compliment (not that I wouldn't mind the nice compliments).

(1)- The reason why he is small will be explained in the next chappy!

(2)- He has guards for two good reasons, 1 cuz he's the prince, and the other you have to read on to chapter 4…unless I make chapter 3 longer, but any how

(3)- Let's just say I am gonna be a bit mean to Sora… what happened to him will be explained, probably in the next chapter or the 4th chapter

(4)- I know this isn't how Seifer would act but it's my story so he's gonna be nice (he'll be a bit mean though) so deal with it!


	3. Everyone Has a Shadow

**Sain-Kookie**: Here's your freakin' chapter for those of you whom are to lazy to review cuz they're aes. Yes you, you know who you are…or do you? Any how thanks to the people who reviewed in the last chapter! And the special some one is:

_**Cyclone5000**__: Thanks for the very true review and for the inspiration to create this story in the first place! Oh, and good luck with your story!! Thank you for letting me base this story from your story "Blue Rose."_

_**khfreak116: **__Thanks for the review and Sora has a lot of face, which are categorized. There are cute and innocent expressions, pouts , angry expression, glares, sad and sulking expressions, funny or just plain old random expressions._

_**Everyone Else**__: Thanks for reading my story and not reviewing, unless you just reviewed then you're okay. My apologies if you aren't on here. T-T srry!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

-Thinking-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

**Ratings: **Dunno yet…Wait, there is a bit of violence, swearing and stalkingly perverted people!

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't own Kingdom Hearts (neither do you), but I do own the idea of the story!

* * *

As Sora entered the cave, he thought he felt the presence of some one…or something. All he knew was it had dark essence that seemed to shadow over it like a blanket. But before he could locate the presence, it disappeared as quickly and quietly as it came. Deciding it was nothing but his imagination, Sora continued to venture down deeper into the cave.

After a while of walking, Sora realized that he seemed to know where he was going, as if he had been in the cave before. He continued to walk down a dirt path that was barely visible. Looking around, Sora noticed there were drawing… and strange markings on some of the cave walls.

The drawings seemed to be maps of all the realms in Kingdom Hearts that seemed to be engulfed in light. Strangely, there was the same drawing of the maps a bit farther down the cave wall but the only difference between the two drawings was one seemed to be filled with light while the other was surrounded by darkness (1).

Suddenly Sora heard noises that sounded faintly like footsteps echoing throughout the cave. Deciding it would be best to be safe then sorry, he hid behind a few rocks that stood close to him. Noticing the footsteps got louder, Sora peeked out from behind the rocks. But what he saw brought fear along with vague childhood memories which he wished he could forget.

What Sora saw were Heartless along with a hooded man, which Sora could just guess was a Nobody. Sora felt his heart racing when he heard the footsteps get closer and louder, but soon felt a huge amount of relief when he saw the two creatures pass by him without noticing he was there.

Rather not wanting to risk getting caught by a Heartless or Nobody, Sora put on his hood so he would at least look like a Nobody and would hopefully not be bothered by any one. Strangely, Sora felt as if there was some thing that was calling to him, like a secret that wanted to be found. Walking further down the path, there seemed to be something in the distance, surrounded by total darkness. Sora was a few feet away when he finally noticed it was a door, a door that seemed to beg to be open to show its secrets to the world.

-Wow, I wonder what could be on the other side…maybe there's a place I could stay at for the night until I can get home- While thinking, Sora failed to notice the door barely open which let a small ray of light outside to the cave. The shadows then started to stir around Sora and the Heartless called Shadow (2) had appeared. By the time Sora notice, the Shadows had already began to attack.

-Crap! They saw through my disguise- Sora felt afraid, being cornered by Heartless and having no weapon to aid him. But just as he though thing were going to get worse, he heard a strange, eerie but oddly kind voice.

"_Sora."_

"Huh, who's there? Show yourself!" Sora stated while he spun around looking for the source of the voice. Not hearing the voice, Sora felt abandoned and scared.

"_Sora, do not be afraid, use the power within you to defeat your enemies…"_

-Well, I better try what the weird voice said cuz I have nothing as to try…- Concentrating, Sora tried to calm himself down to try and reach into his mind to find "the power within him." As he looked, Sora felt a warm sensation flow throughout him body, which seemed strangely familiar to him. Most of the energy was going toward his hands.

Opening his eyes he notice there was a glowing coming from his gloves. A distant feeling appeared to be calling out to Sora.

Wanting to know what it was, Sora reached out to it which sent out a bight light to come from the gloves once again. Closing his eyes to protect them from the blinding light, Sora notice he was starting to get a grip on something. Sensing it was safe to open his eyes once again, he looked at his hand and was awed.

There in place of the light and warm sensation was the one of the most powerful weapons in the kingdom, the keyblade.

Soon remembering where he was, Sora began to fight the Shadow Heartless. They stood no chance against him and his keyblade so he defeated them easily.

-That was a good way to wake up- but just as Sora thought that he felt a bit drained, and feeling exhausting because he was tired wasn't helping. Trying to think of the cause, Sora noticed the keyblade had disappeared and in its place was a keychain.

"Maybe the keyblade is summoned by using my energy. Damn me for being so weak…Grr! It's the entire stupid Heartless fault!" he thought aloud… but the thought was soon pushed aside as he finally noticed the door he was looking at earlier was open.

Letting curiosity get the better of him for the second time that day, Sora open the door further and walking inside. But when he got to the other side of the door he only saw a place that looked just like his home, Destiny Island. The only difference you could tell between the two places was here everything seemed to be covered with a coat of darkness.

Sora decided to go explore this island to see if it's anything like Destiny Island. As he continued to walk through the cluster of trees and bushes, he felt as if he was being watched by some one. But once he looked around, he saw no one.

Not wanting to face off any more Heartless, not that he could since he was so tired, Sora quickened his pace trying to find someplace safe where he could rest for the night.

Once again Sora felt the presence of some one and this time it felt as if it was behind him. Gathering up his courage, Sora turned around to only be face with air.

-Ok, know that is just getting plain old weird and annoying- Right when Sora was about to turn around, he felt hands tightly grip his wrists.

When Sora turned around, he felt his heart was gonna start beating like crazy. Right in front of him was a gorgeous silver hair guy with the most beautiful aqua colored eyes. The mysterious person smirked at the reaction from cute little Sora.

"Well, what do we have here? Hmmm, it seems a little damsel in distress waiting to be rescued." With that remark Sora blushed until the words finally processed to his brain.

"Hey! I'm no girl, let alone in distress. I'm a guy and my name is Sora. I don't know who you are but I swear I'll hurt you if you don't let me go!" Sora continued to struggle but found it was useless and was only getting him tried even quicker.

Grinning the stranger stated, "How can you hurt me dear, little Sora if you can even get out of my grip? Oh and by the way, my name is Riku."

"Well Riku, would you mind letting me go now?" By now Sora was just very irritated with Riku.

Chuckling, Riku pulled Sora to his chest and whispered in his ear, "No…I rather like you, so I'm taking you home as a pet."

Sora shivered as he felt the cool breath on his earlobe. He felt too tired to argue anymore so instead he snuggled closer to his captor's chest, seeking his warmth.

At first, Sora's sudden movement startled Riku but then he decided it doesn't matter as long as he gets his new little toy. He let go of Sora's wrists only to pick him up bridal style.

"So tell me Sora, what's a little boy like you doing here all by his lonesome?"

"I'm no t a little boy, I'm fourteen for your information." Sora pouted angrily at Riku's comment.

"Really? You seem too small to be fourteen…you sure you're counting right?" Riku started walking in a direction, but Sora couldn't remember which way.

"It's not my fault that I'm so small! It's those stupid Heartless fault!" Sora was just getting cranky from his lack of sleep and Riku was only making in worst.

"Is that so, then why don't you tell me why?" Riku smirked, thinking Sora didn't really have a story. He was startled once again when Sora started to talk.

"When I was just born, our castle was attacked by Heartless. A few managed to get in and the ones that are called Search Ghosts (3) came into my room and kidnapped me. Since it was injured while trying to escape with me, he started to take my energy in order to heal itself…"

"Some one killed the Heartless but by the time they found me I was very ill…I barely managed to survive. So because I was almost always very sick, I never really had enough nutrients and energy to grow." By the time he had finish, Sora notice they had stopped some where and was now completely exhausted.

Sora looked up at Riku and saw him looking down at him with caring eyes. Sora had a small smile placed on his face before his eyelids felt heavy and he fell asleep in the comforting arms of his capture.

Transporting using a portal of darkness, Riku took Sora to his home to let him rest.

* * *

**Sain-Kookie**: Sorry for not updating soon enough but i was procrastinating and I have two major projects due this and next week. Oh, and also please go an my profile and vote on my poll. If you have not read the summaries of the stories, they are under my quotes. Thank You!

(1)- The door to darkness leads to a world which is just like kingdom Hearts only an evil, dark version of it.

(2)- I will be naming off actual Heartless and what they do in the story… they might not be exact cuz my dad just broke my game T-T

(3)- Search Ghosts are Heartless that can steal energy and health from their enemies in order to gain more health. If felt threatened the can transport away to safety


	4. A Shady Past

**Sain-Kookie: **Sup my peeps! Oww, would you all stop throwing food and very sharp, pointy objects at me!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…I was busy with other stories and incoming story ideas that my brainz over loaded. I want to thank all of those who reviewed in my last chapter, pm me if I forgot to put your name here:

_**Cyclone5000: **__Thanks once again for all your support and yes, Search Ghosts cause they are one of the few Heartless that would fit that role. And besides, Sora looks cuter smaller. I love the side story you created to "Blue Rose" but I have to say I really want to know what's going to happen in your new story "Regrets" so keep up the good work._

_**Kirinlover: **__Chill man, you're on here! So don't worry…damn no I have that song stuck in my head. Yes, this story as most of the stories I have and will write will be dark, mysterious and have deep meaning…kind of like me, wow you just got a free preview of most of my personality enjoy. Love your story too. Please continue!_

_**Everyone Else: **__Damn it! Just review cuz I will find a way to find every computer server that dares clicks on this page and doesn't review…I will then know where you live, even if it's a box like me - Ha, Haha, hahahahahaha!!! I must now deal with all this in therapy but that will lead in just scaring and freaking out more people I never meet…and I have you to thank, mmmm, more scared but maybe not so innocent souls to eat^-^_

-- -- -- -- -

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

-Thinking-

(My Notes or 'Random Bursts')

-- -- -- -- -

**Ratings: **There will be some molesting, kissing and many random stuff just for the fun of it. Ha.

**Disclaimer: **For the sake of all that's sweet (that includes Pocky) I. Do Not. Own. Kingdom Hearts!! But I will some day after chickens take over the world (thanks to El Fonzo) but the story outline is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Thanks to Cyclone5000)

Somewhere in the Darkness (No its not the closet…ha, then they would have to come out of the closet)

Hooded figures stood in a darkened room, their voices filling up its emptiness. They were to busy chatting away about something…or someone to notice some one had transported to the room. The angry vibes soon got everyone to shut up.

"Master, what will we do now? The keyblade master wasn't supposed to be found by someone else…especially Riku." The mummer between the hooded members began one again.

"SILENCE. This maybe a problem…Riku was always too strong and has only been getting stronger. But do not fret, we will find away around this. Then in will only be a matter of time before we take over Kingdom Hearts." With this said, the 'Master' vanished and all that was left in his wake was the dark essence in the room.

One by one, every cloaked figure vanished into the darkness only to finish their work, crawling in the shadows (like the mere dirt they are, hee hee.)

-- -- -- -- -

Sora opened his eyes only do be greeted with a few rays of light. Closing his eyes, Sora tried to rollover but was pinned back down to his place.

By then Sora was fully awake, he tried to move so he could see what was going on but was faced with a warm chest. Strong arms tightened their hold on his waist, pulling him closer.

Deciding it would be best not to struggle, Sora snuggled up to his captor, Riku. He breathed in and vaguely smelt vanilla, a scent that seemed different from any other he smelled before, clearly Riku's and only his. Sora greedily inhaled more of Riku's unique scent, not wanting to leave any for anyone else.

What seemed like hours passed by even though only minutes passed by. Sora was almost half asleep when he felt a warm hand grab his chin and lift it upward. He felt cold, soft lips upon his own. Sora then couldn't help but melt into the arms of Riku, enjoying the kiss.

To Sora's disappointment, Riku removed his lips from his only to earn a whimper from the smaller boy. Smirking, Riku leaned closer to Sora's face.

"So tell me Sora, are you hungry?" Sora gasped as he felt the warm breath upon his ear.

Just as Sora was going to respond, his stomach responded for him with a growl, earning him a chuckle from Riku. His faced reddened as he tried to free himself from the arms of his captor.

"Well, it seems you agree with me. Let's go feed you so you'll keep growing (2)." Riku laughed when he was softly smacked by Sora.

Pouting, Sora just sulked in Riku's arms as he was being carried to what he thought was the kitchen for food. He was instead thrown on a leather couch.

"Hey! You said we were going to eat, not throw me on the couch." Sora crossed his arms across his chest and pouted angrily like a small child throwing a fit. Riku couldn't help but smile softly at Sora's childish attics.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast while you stay here and rest since you still are weak…from what ever you did yesterday." Before Sora could protest, Riku had walked off to a room which Sora could now guess was the kitchen.

Looking around, Sora saw things that would normally be seen in a house. In a way it surprised him, he was sort of expecting it to be a pigsty, animals and bones everywhere.

Everything was neat and orderly…maybe they were only humans with darkness breed in their bodies, after all Ansem did say in his research that Nobodies were once humans.

Trying to get up, Sora found out that he was indeed still tired from wielding the keyblade yesterday…the keyblade. He had almost forgotten about it.

Reaching into his pocket, he found the keychain still in its place. He sighed, still not sure if he should completely trust this Nobody Riku. After all he has taken care of him and hasn't taken advantage of him…yet.

Sora was broken out of his thoughts when he felt another presence in the room (and no, it's not what you think or would be thinking at least, i'm too random for that you know.)

Turning around he saw a tall, lean figure with long brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Said eyes turned to meet his own. Sora couldn't help but shrink back into the couch as he was greeted with a heated stare from the man.

Just as Sora was thinking he should try crawl away from the immense stare, Riku decided it would now be a good time as ever to ask Sora a question.

"Hey Sor! What do you want to eat?" Sora felt his face heat up at the nickname Riku had decided to suddenly give him. But when he opened his mouth to answer back, once again something interfered with what he was going to say, though this time it was the gray eyed man.

"Riku, I didn't know you decided to kidnap a kid yesterday. So tell me when did you go to through the door?" There was some shuffling heard in the kitchen. About a minute later, Riku burst threw the door with some flour on his clothes.

"Leon, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here today?" It was easy to tell the Riku seemed flustered over something… and if Sora had to guess it would be because of the man named Leon.

"You know today's the day I always come to visit. But look at what I find when I arrive. A boy sitting on your couch that just so happens to look worn out… by something or _some one_. So I think I deserve an explanation from you." Sighing, Riku agreed and lead Leon back into the kitchen get… something ready for Sora to eat and to talk to Leon.

Poor Sora was in for a long and exciting day. But right now he was too tired to do anything but to fall back to sleep. (Aww, I bet he would look sooo kawaii!!)

-- -- -- -- -

In the kitchen (and no they are not having kinky kitchen sex, their not even pairings in my story!!! Gutter minded people.)

"So Riku, care to explain cause I certainly hope you have a good explanation since Axel, Cloud and Roxas are coming over soon. Don't be surprised if you get beat into a bloody pulp, after all you did promise not to kidnap innocent civilians." Leon had a smug look on his face.

Sighing once again, Riku did the only thing he thought he could do…well, he could run away with his cute, molestable Sora to the Caribbean's and have lots of hot, steamy sex with him hand have tons of babies that would population the land and take over the world.

Or he could just tell the truth. Hmm, he was going to go for his first option, after all it was more reasonable. But Leon would most hunt him down for answer.

"I have to say in my defense, it's not what you think." Okay, that was a good start… at least he though so.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon looked at Riku skeptically. "Really, then what is it that I think? That you kidnapped or seduced another poor innocent –but maybe not so innocent now– teen? If that's not it, then feel free to explain."

-Great, just what I was expecting. Leon being sarcastic and not believing a word I say… just wait till Cloud come, then you'll believe me. You'll all see!! Getting off topic there- Riku lost his train of thought (why do they call it a 'train of thought', I mean you don't have a train running through your head you know) when he heard Leon sigh loudly.

"I found that kid Sora wandering around 'the Door' looking like shit. Something must have been after him cause he kept looking around and was scared when I grabbed him. He passed out just a few minutes later so I brought him here. And no, I haven't done anything with him. I haven't even asked him what happened." Riku unconsciously scratched the back of his head as he waited for Leon's response.

The silence besides noise Riku was making (since he was preparing breakfast) was slowly eating away at him. Just as Riku was about to start throwing sharp objects at Leon, loud banging and crashing noises were heard coming for the living room.

This could only mean one thing…_they_ were here. –Great, just great! I just finished cleaning up the house because of their last visit!!– An audible groan could be heard from Riku.

Leon decided he would let Riku finish their breakfast as he went to go check up on the guests. One he opened the door he was surprised when he was greeted with silence, nothing but pure silence. (Silence is very… awkward and annoying. Especially at my house)

Sitting beside to the boy known as Sora were Roxas and Axel sitting next to him. But Cloud had Sora resting in his lap which surprised Leon considering they didn't know anything about the Sora (or so he thinks…I think…)

"Leon, do you know why this boy is here or how he even got here? And don't lie to me." Two heated glares were sent towards poor Leon, he wasn't involved in it in any way. (Or at least you and I don't think so.)

"I'd love to tell you but I know very little about him. I just know his name is Sora, Riku found him near the door tired right before he passed out. Kay? Now stop freaking glaring at me and let me through damn it!!" Leon looked ready to kill, so everyone decided it would be best if they let Leon cool off.

Cloud stared at Leon for a few minutes with Sora still in his lap, undisturbed by Leon burst earlier. His gaze was then put back onto Sora… the mysterious boy. (At least so far)

_Everything around was in flames._

Sora's face was peaceful. His brown hair surrounded his tiny face and ear, eyes closed with his long eyelashes resting on his tan cheeks, perfect nose and small red lips.

_A baby's cry was heard in the distance._

Soon his eyes drifted to his younger brother Roxas, whom was also looking at the young boy in his lap.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Breaking from his train of thoughts, Cloud looked at his lover Leon (you did know that much right?) and saw concern written all over his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" Trailing off, Cloud stared back down at the mysterious boy in his lap.

Noticing where Cloud was giving most of his direction, Leon couldn't help but ask a question he had been containing since he entered the room.

"So Cloud, do you know anything about Sora?" The room was quiet for a few minutes and all that could be heard was the breathing of every one.

Hesitantly Cloud looked up at Leon, looking straight at his eyes and the knowable pain written in his eyes before answering.

"Yes."

-- -- -- -

Somewhere in the darkness, yet again

Whispers were once again heard everywhere, traveling from one person to another. And yet again when the presence of a powerful dark creature was filled in the room, the chatter came to a stop.

"It seems like our problems have gotten much worse, Riku and his no good friends will find out the identity of the keyblade master and then they will know what purpose he will be to us." Walking around the room, he soon stopped in front of some one.

"That is why there is a change of plans; it will be moved ahead of schedule but with one more… person playing a role in the game. We will retrieve the keyblade master so let the first stage of the plan begin… Sephiroth get your self ready, after all this is new to you."

Smirking the hooded figure now known as Sephiroth got up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Now all the pieces have been set in place… let the games begin."

**Sain-Kookie: **Well there you have it. I know it's a bit short and it took me a long time, but let me say crap has been going on… and also I was having a massive writers block so this come to my announcement:

I may be a beta reader but I need help writing parts of my own story so message me or review if you want to help or if you know anyone, kay? Oh, and also please review… or I'll find you! **(::)**


	5. Important Notice

**Sain-Kookie: **Hello my fans of my work, not of me (not that cared at all, I just like your reviews.)

Sorry, pessimistic moment there. So as I was saying I know I haven't reviewed in a while but I was busy since I am moving cause we are losing our house and I just entered high school and have all advanced classes (such as AVID 9, Adv. Biology, Adv. English 9, Algebra 2) so do not be surprised if I do not up load soon.

Trust my words here that I will upload all my stories, even the one's I don't even have on the website soon. Just give me a while cause I can't really use the internet since I have to go all the way to the library AND I'm only able to go al least one a week.

I will **TRY**to update a chapter every week because I sort of have a plot line but I'm having technical difficulties writing them…I just need to know how to write them good enough so you won't through pitchforks at me. I am gonna ask you all to give me SOME advice so I can finish my stories that you want quicker

Also, I will only post chapters of the stories I already have on this website but once I finish one, I will post one of my many (and when I mean many I mean about seven to twenty, but still growing ideas) that I have on here when I have the chance.

I will replace his chapter soon enough, so enjoy any other story you have. And don't forget to vote cause I have a new poll now so hurry before I change or remove it, kay?

But if you want a free _**PAGE**_, note I say _**PAGE **_of the work I have for this story, then please feel free to message or review here and leave your e-mail too.

If you're ever feel like wanting to take my ideas as your own, only using a different criteria, for instance D.N. Angel or so on, also message or review to me.

So if you EVER want a short preview of a story I have, even if I haven't even gotten it on the website, feel free to message me. Well enjoy this website while you can still breathe.


End file.
